Another Outsider
by bookworm264816
Summary: A poor girl, thrown from her life, lands in the arms of six unlucky boys Dallas and Johnny still alive in this one . Oh Lord, the stuff she'll dig up and the ghosts in her closet that will come to haunt her.


"Huff huff huff." The panting sounds streaked the air, everything else so eerily quiet, the open streets deserted as a figure ran across the black tops, sweat shimmering on its neck, feet clipping and clopping across the ground. A head swiveled back, fearful eyes staring at the scene behind her.

There were five males, all around fifteen years of age, grinning gleefully as they watched their prey try to escape, try to get out of their oh so well thought out plan.

The head turned back to face the street before her, her feet skidding as she saw another three men approach her at a deadly run. Her wide eyes switched back and forth. To her left was a gym, most likely locked since it is midnight. To her right though was a different matter. It was an open alley way, pitch black in the night. And so, as she didn't want to get captured by these perverted freaks, she chose the most obvious, yet not so smart, choice; right.

Her feet picked up speed as she approached the entrance, praying to heavens above her that there would be some kind of way out.

However, luck, as it would seem, was not on her side tonight.

For as she approached the brick enclosed alley way, she realized it was a one way street. Quickly her feet shifted, praying that they were far behind her, or that there would at least be a fire escape or something. But it seemed that who ever was up there in the midnight sky, was decidedly ignoring her, because there the males stood, all eight of them.

The girl shivered, though not of the winter's harsh cold.

One man stepped forward, ahead of the rest, a smirk spread across his face. "Well hello there, little miss. Are you lost perhaps?" His voice purred, like a lion stalking his prey, learning about it and its habits and such before it went in for the kill.

The girl just stood there, frozen in fear, wishing they would all just go away.

The man's grinned grew bigger, if that was even possible, what with his small, scrunched up, pug like face, "I'm sure we can help you. Can't we, guys?"

He turned back to look at his men, they chuckled behind them, some cracking their knuckles at the potential of the situation. The leader turned back to the shocked girl, "C'mere, girly. We just wanna have some fun."

Now, the girl was seriously scared and wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time, and since she had just bit her tongue, drawing the metallic taste of her own blood to keep her self from screaming, she did probably the most stupidest thing you could do while cornered; she hocked back a loogey and let it fly, landing it right on the perverted freak's cheek.

The man's smile froze in place as he felt the slimly substance trickle down his zit scarred face. Slowly, oh so slowly, he wiped it away, his men stepping back, feeling his growing rage. The girl, on the other hand, was not so lucky, as she was back up against the wall. She whimpered as his eyes turned to coal black, a dark fire looming behind those hate filled sockets.

Her sound seemed to shake him out of his trance, his head immediately snapping to her position. Quickly, as if part cobra, his hand shot out, grasping her square jaw in his meaty bear like paws.

"That was a bad mistake, girly," he snarled, fury twisting his face even uglier as she winced at the view. But the stench of his unwashed hands reeked her nose, and before she even knew what she was doing, she bit down on the offending piece of human flesh.

Curses ripped through the air as the other man whisked back his now bleeding teeth marked hand, swears coming out of his mouth like a stream.

But, as he cradled his injured limb, his once pent up fury reached its boiling point, and he swung his only good hand, smacking the girl across her face, knocking her to the cold concrete floor, knocking her breathe out with the force of the blow, what little air she had left coming out in little gasps. The man stood above her and spat down, narrowly missing her hand, ignoring the men behind him, only focused on the problem before them. "That's right, bitch. Don't you EVER attack me again. Got that, slave?"

Her whole body froze at that small insult, her tremors stopping, a calm almost eerie like emotion settled across her features. Slowly, she picked her self up, ignoring the man before her as she brushed off the gravel that stuck to her dark grey pleaded skirt, mentally cursing her whoever had forced her to wear the stupid clothing to her cousin's barmitspha.

The man before her snarled in anger, his arm shooting out, yanking her hand up, "Don't you dare ignore me, bitch. From now on you answer to me and call me 'master.' Got it?" Spittle flew from his crooked teeth, splattering her cheek. She just stared at him, eyes cold, emotionless. The bastard sneered at her, waiting for her to say something about her oh so unlucky situation...

BAM!

Before any of the men knew what was happening, their leader flew across from his position with the little tramp, his body thumping down to the ground, landing at their feet. Their shocked eyes slowly raised themselves to the scene before them, now their turn to be fearful, because, there before them, stood a most terrifying site, their minds all wishing that they hadn't messed with this girl.

A woman with raven black hair, about 5'11 in height and around 14, almost 15, white blouse and almost black grey skirt flittering around her legs, like an intricate dance that her body was centered on, her hair flinging itself across her face, leaving her eyes uncovered. And when those men saw those eyes, they ran for all they were worth, dragging their unconscious, worthless, oxygen-waste, piece of carcass of leader behind them, for those eyes would haunt them for the rest of their high-school years. Those eyes attached to that vengeful person, stood out from the rest of her; they were filled with unspent fury, a coldness that could freeze over hell itself, no emotions showing, not that those men deserved to see any.

When she was sure they were gone, the girl picked up item that had fallen out of her pocket, locket, a golden locket if you wanna be exact, though she preferred silver. She cradled the special looking item to her chest, cursing herself as she watch the dust swirl around the spots they had just stood. Cursing herself for being so naive, I mean walking alone at midnight in the hoods of down town -----------(where the greasers in 'the outsiders' lived. I kinda forgot). How stupid could you get? She shook herself, looping the chain back around her neck, forcing her legs to walk forwards, back through the unknown territory and to the lecture she knew that was expecting her as she made her was 'home.'

* * *

Smack!

"Where the hell have you been?" The girl just stared, unspeaking, into the crazed, glazed over, drunken eyes of the man before her, her coal black hair covering up the hand-print slowly forming where his raised hand had just struck her cheeks, flushed from the biting wind outside. The man above her fallen figured snarled down at her, "Well? Answer me you useless piece of shit!"

She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Uncle. I was walking home from the children's home lady's house. She had invited me over for Janiel's barmits-"

Her reply was cut off with another back hand to her face.

"Don't back talk to me, Inoue. Don't you damn dare." His slightly slurred voice reached her ears, making her wince as she realized what was so wrong with him, 'He's drunk.'

"Now, Uncle," she held up her hands in peace, flinching slightly as she slowly made her way up the unforgiving brick wall of the living room, "Please, relax. I'll just head up to my room now and-" her reply was cut off as her uncle rammed his fist up under her ribcage, making her double over in pain as she gasped, all her wind flying out, leaving her breathless, tears gathering at her eyes.

"You will do nothing but lay there, you meaningless piece of a useless corpse. Stay there until morning, I'll figure what to do with you then."

The body just stayed at its fallen place, not even bothering to acknowledge his words.

And with one last kick, the intoxicated man left, leaving his only relative on the floor of the living room, leaving one thought running through the girl's still working mind as she struggled into a kneeling position, one leg still on the ground, the other knee half way up, her left hand resting on top of it as the other wiped away the stream of blood pouring down her cut bottom lip, ignoring the drops of the red liquid that flickered into her eye from the gash above her forehead as she glared at the door her uncle had just exited from, her mouth curling in distaste as she spat out a wad of blood mixed salvia, 'You wish. I'm getting out of this hell hole tonight.'


End file.
